


Shantae and the Deep-Sea Depths

by MasterOfMemez96



Series: Scuba Femslash Stories [3]
Category: Shantae (Video Games)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Groping, Kidnapping, Lesbian Risky Boots, Lesbian Shantae, Risky's not that bad here, Scuba Diving, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfMemez96/pseuds/MasterOfMemez96
Summary: Risky Boots has kidnapped Shantae, but instead of being smart and killing her, she decides to have some fun with her.
Relationships: Risky Boots/Shantae
Series: Scuba Femslash Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176128
Kudos: 2





	Shantae and the Deep-Sea Depths

“Ugh…where am I?” Shantae thought to herself as she groggily opened her eyes. The last thing she remembered was lying down underneath a palm tree and getting hit in the head with something, most likely a coconut.  
Shantae tried to move her arms, only to discover they were pinned behind her back. Moving her legs wasn’t working either, and when Shantae tried to say something, it ended up sounding like, “Mmmpphh.”  
“Good to see you’re awake,” said someone a few feet away.  
Shantae looked up to see her old nemesis Risky Boots standing in front of her. Risky looked about the same as she usually did, pirate hat and all, but for some reason she was wearing scuba gear this time. She had fins on instead of her usual pirate boots, an air tank was strapped to her back, and a mask was strapped to her head, albeit placed on her hat for the time.  
“Do you like my new look?” said Risky, grinning wickedly, “You don’t look half-bad either.”  
Risky turned her huge mirror in Shantae’s direction, letting the half-genie get a good look at herself. Shantae had scuba gear that perfectly matched Risky’s, but that wasn’t what she was focused on. Shantae’s arms were tied behind her back and around the scuba tank, while her feet were chained together at the ankles just above the fins, and attached to a huge metal ball lying on the floor about a foot away. Shantae was also gagged with a large balled-up cloth shoved into her mouth, and another large cloth pulled over her mouth and nose, tied at the back of her head underneath her ponytail.  
“Hrrrmmph?” Shantae mumbled, confused.  
“I honestly can’t believe capturing you was this easy,” Risky laughed, “All I had to do was drop that coconut on your head and drag your unconscious body to my ship! I suppose I could’ve just killed you, but I honestly would’ve missed you if I had.”  
“Awwwhmmm,” Shantae cooed, momentarily touched.  
“Besides,” Risky continued, “I’ve wanted to try this with you for a while. How good of a swimmer are you?” She walked over to Shantae and pulled down her gag.  
“Um, I can swim fine,” said Shantae, still a little confused, “But how am I supposed to do that when you’ve chained my legs up?”  
Risky laughed, “Oh, don’t you worry. You’ll see.” She pulled Shantae’s mask over her eyes and nose, then reached around her and turned the air on on her tank. She then grabbed the regulator attached to Shantae’s tank and held it up to the half-genie’s face.  
“You want to not drown? Use this,” said Risky.  
Shantae bit down on the regulator mouthpiece and took a breath. The air tasted a little stale, but she suspected she wouldn’t notice it later.  
“Have a nice drop!” said Risky as she turned Shantae to face the water. She picked up the ball chained to Shantae’s ankles and dropped it over the edge of the ship, and watched the half-genie drop along with it.  
“MMMF!” Shantae squeaked as she plunged into the water, sinking like a rock thanks to the metal ball. She bit down hard on her regulator for fear of losing it as she dropped forty feet to the sea bottom, where the ball landed with a muted thud, and she floated there about a foot over it.  
“Grmmlbbll,” Shantae grunted as she strained against her bonds. She heard a splash coming from up above her, and saw Risky swimming down to where she was, mask over her eyes and regulator in her mouth. Risky’s gear was various shades of blue, contrasting Shantae’s yellow gear nicely.  
“Rllhskll,” Shantae burbled, “Whllth rrll yll dllnnf?” Her regulator may have been keeping her alive with precious oxygen, but it did make conversation next to impossible.  
Risky let out a muffled laugh, then pulled out some kind of tablet and started to write on it. Once she was done, she turned it around so Shantae could read it.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll let you free soon. But first, we’re having some fun.”  
“Hmmf?” Shantae tried to say something, but Risky was already getting started with her “fun”. She swam up really close to Shantae, stroking the half-genie’s face gently before moving her hands lower.  
“Mmmmph!” Shantae grunted in surprise as Risky’s hands moved to her breasts, gently but firmly squeezing and kneading them. Surprisingly, outside of the initial shock, it didn’t feel that bad. Risky seemed like she mastered the art, if one could master something like this.  
“Mmmmm…,” Risky quietly moaned into Shantae’s ear, definitely trying to turn the half-genie on. Unfortunately for Shantae, it was working. Risky looked absolutely breathtaking in both pirate and scuba gear. How her hat was staying on underwater was a mystery to Shantae, but it made her look even hotter.  
Risky’s left hand moved to grasp Shantae’s ass, earning her a muffled squeak from the half-genie. Her nails tapped along Shantae’s butt as she moved her right hand to brush Shantae’s purple hair out of her face, before suddenly wrapping her legs around the half-genie’s thighs.  
“Mmmrff!” Shantae exclaimed, initially feeling panicked, but one look into Risky’s eyes calmed her nerves. Risky’s expression changed from one of smugness and triumph to one of gentleness and loving, something Shantae didn’t know the pirate possessed.  
“Ummmmphhh…,” Risky moaned into her regulator as she lightly bucked her hips against Shantae’s thighs, repeating the motion over and over as Shantae moaned alongside her, feeling nothing but pure bliss.  
Eventually, Risky sliced through Shantae’s bonds, letting the half-genie loose. Shantae briefly rubbed her wrists and ankles, before swiftly swimming over and tackling Risky, knocking the pirate onto her back. The two women passionately embraced, wrapping their arms around each other, which proved a little difficult with their scuba tanks.  
“Mmlbbllbmmm…,” Shantae and Risky shared another muffled moan, as they wrapped their legs around each other’s waists, moving them up and down rhythmically as their embrace tightened.  
Shantae suddenly had a thought. She untangled her legs from Risky’s, and removed the regulator from her mouth. Risky seemingly had the same idea, as she did the same, then swiftly pressed her lips to Shantae’s. Shantae moaned into Risky’s mouth as she deepened the kiss. For just a moment, nothing else in the world mattered.  
But, of course, their lungs needed air, and they had to break off the kiss and reinsert their regulators. Shantae looked at her air gauge to see that the needle was in the red area, so she and Risky swam up to the surface.  
“You know, you didn’t have to kidnap me,” Shantae said once they got back to Risky’s ship, “If you wanted to dive with me, you could have just asked.”  
“Where’s the fun in that?” said Risky, removing her scuba gear, “I have to keep up my pirate image somehow.”  
“Oh, you’re not so bad,” Shantae laughed, moving in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize this one was significantly less wholesome than the others (even the last one was stretching it a bit), but don't worry, the wholesomeness will come back with the next story. And it will be with characters from something other than a video game.


End file.
